


Evolution

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Evolution

Clint has seen Kate evolve.

And he has evolved with her.

Kate has come a long way,

From being an amateur hero.

She has learnt the ropes.

Clint had a similar transition.

He went from criminal to being an Avenger.

Kate went from being a trouble woman to being a superhero.

Their relationship also evolved.

They were close.

They were mentor and pupil.

They were partners.

Kate was the leader of the Young Avengers.

While Clint is in the main team.

But they still save the world together.

Their lives have evolved.


End file.
